Bitter Sweet
by Innocent Sake
Summary: During a visit to Hogsmeade, Ginny Weasley now a 6th year, makes some observations about herself in a journal.


Bitter Sweet

It was that time of year again when all of Hogwart's students were allowed to go into the village of Hogsmeade. Hogsmeade was like a dream come true to all the students because of all the things it held in its place. _Zonko's Joke Shop _for the mischievous, _Honeydukes _for those who had an extremely enormous sweet-tooth, then there is the _The Three Broomsticks _where delicious Butterbeers are available to warm up anyone's soul, and many other fantastic places to be visited. All the students were running around, all except for one 6th year red-headed girl.

Ginny Weasley had perched herself upon a small hill that over looked all the stores that students were running in and out of. In one hand was a lovely leather bound journal and a self-inking quill in the other. Even though she loved coming to Hogsmeade every chance she could (to get her hands upon a box of sugar quills), she just didn't feel up to it on this some-what cloudy day and decided to just write what came to her as she observed everyone else enjoying themselves.

The Sky is so cloudy

Just as my mind

Has been lately...

These days I 

Don't know what 

To think anymore...

Mixed feelings

Unable to distinguish

Why do I feel

feel like this?

Just as she was about to write the next verse, she saw Harry and Hermione walking out of _Honeydukes_, hand-in-hand, heading to _The Three Broomsticks, _probably to get some butterbeer. At this sight, she felt some-what confused. Her heart beat fast and steadily as she saw Harry, but twisted in pain seeing Hermione holding hands with him. She didn't hate either of them, both were the very best of friends to her, even if she was a year younger than they were. If it wasn't hate then what was it? Ginny thought about this for a minute or so and then the answer hit her immediately and she began to write.

These confusing

Heart-wrenching feelings

I now know what

exactly they are...

Feelings of Jealousy

Have grown deep 

So deep in my soul

Never noticing it before

My first crush, possible love

Never mine, never got the chance

Never got to express the feelings

That were locked in my heart

I lost my chance

No more chances left

My first crush, possible love

Is now with another

Who I dearly admire

She put her quill down for a minute, needing a bit of air to refresh herself. Ginny couldn't believe that all this time, that it was jealousy which was invading her mind, her soul. In her mind she so much wanted to hate the two, Harry and Hermione, for expressing their feelings for one another. It wasn't fair that she never got her chance to say what she felt for the one who captured her heart at first sight. Her imagination got the better of her, wanting to hurt the two, wanting them to suffer the longing pains that she had been feeling in her heart, her soul. The two should be separated, never to see one another again, never to love each other again. But the thought of that made Ginny angry with herself. "What am I thinking?" she muttered. How could she think such thoughts of her two best friends? They had always been there for her, through her victories, through her worries, through everything she could think of they had been there. Without them, her life would be empty and lonely. As long as she had her friends she could go on with life and witchcraft. She then started with her quill in hand once more.

The blame I carry

Is all on myself

Can't blame those

around me, only myself

I want them to be happy

As happy as they can be

For they are my friends

And I will support them eternally

Even though

I never got my chance

To express my feelings

Maybe it was fated

Maybe there is someone 

Out there all for me...

Ginny smiled and then closed and put her journal and quill into a bag beside her. She had to believe that things were fated to be this way, for something better to come along. Just as she was about to get up, she heard her name being called.

"Hey Ginny, come on down from that hill!" exclaimed Hermione, worrying as though Ginny might fall from the hill and hurt herself.

"Come on Gin, we have to get back to Hogwart's," said Harry in a relaxed-tone. 

The two looked up at Ginny and saw that she hadn't moved from her spot. Harry thought it was time to take some extreme measures. 

"Gin! If you come down, I will give you this box of sugar quills that Hermione and I bought for you!" he said waving the box for Ginny to see. Ginny began to feel tears sliding down from the sides of her eyes, she immediately grabbed her bag and started running down the hill. Feeling full of energy and happiness, she suddenly jumped out in front of them.

"Ginny!" the two exclaimed. Harry and Hermione had caught Ginny just in time before she landed face first into the concrete ground. Ginny, unknowing of the danger she put herself in, wrapped her arms around the two and hugged them tightly with all her might. 

Even though she couldn't love Harry the way she had wanted to, she didn't need to because she had two best friends that she could love and who would love her back. for all her life and that was more precious to her than any amount of magic in the world...

THE END

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's note: This is now my 2nd HP fic. I feel that this one came out very well. I could see Ginny feeling this way, so I just had to portray it in a fic. I hope everyone enjoyed it! Please as always be kind and review! 

-Jen


End file.
